A Crystal's Shadow
by Atlandim
Summary: Kida gets saved,Atlantis is restored, a new queen will be crowned soon. Good news? Well the death of Kida's father will leave something suprising...and a secret? Something's going on with Kida...what will Milo do about it? T for blood, language, NDE, etc.
1. Prologue

A Crystal's Shadow

OMG! It's me! Yay! With a new Atlantis story? YAY! Ok so here we go....

Takes Place after the movie.

Kida gets saved,Atlantis is restored, a new queen will be crowned soon. Good news? Well the death of Kida's father will leave something suprising...and a secret? Something's going on with Kida...what will Milo do about it?

Don't worry I'm not that evil to put sad stuff on every chapter....ok maybe a little. But IT will be more romantic than sad. Trust moi!

Disclaimer: I do not own Atlantis. I only own made up characters of mine like Janitash, Leenasak, and Samiedal.

Enjoy! Oh, and don't forget to review!

_______________________________________

_Prologue_

Kida was in Milo's arms. She didn't knew he was holding her, she just felt safe. As if everything bad in her life completely dissapeared. She opened her eyes, and it was him.

"Milo?" She gave a smile. He was relieved that she was ok.

Suddenly she felt something in her hand, she opened it and it left her startled. It was her bracelet her mother took away when she left. She was alive! In her soul she knew that her mother was alive. She wanted to cry, but something hold her back. Milo put his hand on her shoulder, and she stared for a while. Slowly, his face was coming closer to hers. She reacted by hugging him.

The hug lasted forever, and when he let go he looked at something that was behind her. When she turned around she couldn't believe it! Atlantis was restored! It was beautiful than she thought it would be!

Suddenly they were holding hands. She didn't mind, she felt warm on the inside though she found it strange.

"Milo I can't believe it! It's beautiful!" She gasped. "I know, and so are you." he looked at her. Suddenly her cheeks were borning as if she was one inch away of falling into a river of lava.

As she, Milo, and the rest of the crew were viewing the city it hit her. "Milo? As my father seen this? He won't believe it, and he will not let you leave until there's a feast!" She then saw the look on his face as he looked on the floor. "Kida....I don't know how to say this but...you're father h-he passed away."

She couldn't believe it....impossible. "W-What?" He looked so sad "I'm sorry, Sweet tried everything." She then ran away up to the temple.

"Kida! Wait!" he ran after her.

The others were just staring at each other "So....who's hungry?"Sweet was heading to that restaurant they went last night, it was way better than Cookie's meal....that's why Cookie didn't went and spent the morning eating pork with lard and some beans.

________________

_'Impossible! No it's not true!' _Kida ran as fast to the palace. When she got there she just ran without stopping at the entrance where the guards were standing. When she got there she saw her father laying there pale without moving. She checked if he was breathing, and that's where she screamed and collapsed to the floor crying.

She was crying, screaming, and tried to get up but she couldn't. She just fell again and continued to cry. Her legs were all numb, and her tears never stopped.

When Milo came in and passed the guards, and the blown up door his heart broke of seeing her cry in the floor. He remembered when his parents died and his grandpa died, it was heartbraking. Now, seeing Kida cry...it was much worse.

He knelt down and put his hand on her back, and when she reacted he tried to get her to sit. "Kida, I'm really sorry. I'm here for you, just let it all out." She then sat up and hugged him.

She cried on his chest for five minutes, and he didn't mind. Then she got all quiet....until this lady came in.

"Oh Kida! Thank goodness you're alright! Well...almost." The strange woman said to the princess. She had short curly hair, a white blouse, and a long green skirt. With tattoos on her wrists, and the crystal hanging around her neck.

Then Milo and Kida both got up. When the strange woman hugged Kida. "Don't worry I'll take care of anything you must get some rest first...Leena!" Then a strange young woman who looked like twenty-three in the surface world came in and talked in Atlantean _'Teeg?'_ The strange woman speaked in Atlantean _'Take the princess to her room, and make sure she gets rest.'_ Leena nodded, and took Kida away.

That left her and Milo alone. "Milo, I am trully thankful of what you have done to our city" she said. "Thank you" He smiled "Though we haven't met before." She nodded "Oh well I'm Janitash, call me Jani. I am the palace head servant. I have worked around the palace for many thousands of years."

Milo smiled and nodded, then everything was silent. "The people of Atlantis decided to throw you and your friends a celebration. So you must go down at once." She was already pushing him away. Milo didn't want to leave "Wait, but what about Kida?" She kept pushing him toward the exit "Oh, she'll be fine but she won't be in a mood for a celebration right now."

Then when she pushed him away. He went down without saying a word. He wasn't in a party mood eighter. "You know..." Sweet wiped his face after a delicious Atantean buffet "They say there will be the king's funeral tommorow so we'll leave the day after tommorow. You know to pay our respects, ok Milo? Milo?" Sweet saw him gazing at the food in front of him. "Come on, it ain't that bad. Cookie's cooking is much worse" He said waving his hand infront of Milo's eyes.

"What? Oh sorry." Milo chuckled. "Something wrong?" Sweet asked. "No, I'm just tired." He yawned "Aw, I wish I could sleep."

Then a young woman who was behind them all the time came closer to their table and said "You know, Jani knew one of you will eventually get tired so she ordered me to show your way to your rooms when you did."

Milo was almost curious of how that lady took care of everything. "Ok, sure" He got up and the left with the young woman to the palace.

Milo was very confused. "Uh, why are we going to the palace?" The young woman giggled. "Because that's where your rooms are silly."

"So.....They are guest rooms in the royal palace....for guests?" He was uncertain of this. The girl nodded "Well, important people like you _do_ deserve such a comfortable slumber."

Milo couldn't say no to that, though right now he wouldn't like to be called a hero....it was too much for a guy like him.

They went inside the palace, passing through lots of giant hallways and lots of rooms with giant closed doors. Until finally they both stopped at one door. "Here you go" She opened the door for him. "If you need anything please don't be afraid to ask."

"Thank you" he smiled. "Wait, do you know how Kida is doing?" She heard suddenly the worried tone in his voice. "She's mourning" She sighed. "If you want to talk her room is that one" She pointed a door which was almost infront of his. "But I'm afraid right now is not a good time to talk to her, Jani is taking care of that."

"Oh ok, Thank you" He stepped in his room, and closed the door. It was _huge_! A big circular bed with lots of cushions, and robes hanging around the entrance of the balcony. There was furniture, carpets, and lots of colors everywhere!

He just took of his shoes, and slept for the rest of the night.

Kida, on the other hand, was living a nightmare......

____________________________________

Omg! What will happen next? Stay tuned for 'A crystal's shadow!' Right here in !

Oh and don't forget to review! :D

Atlandim


	2. The Painful Truth

A Crystal's Shadow

OMG! It's me! Yay! With a new Atlantis story? YAY! Ok so here we go....

Takes Place after the movie.

Kida gets saved,Atlantis is restored, a new queen will be crowned soon. Good news? Well the death of Kida's father will leave something suprising...and a secret? Something's going on with Kida...what will Milo do about it?

Yay Second Chapter! My friend Shimy is right, this is the 100th story in Atlantis! Horray! Well I hope that there will be more to come =D

Disclaimer: I do not own Atlantis. I only own made up characters of mine like Janitash, Leenasak, and Samiedal.

Enjoy! Oh, and don't forget to review!

_______________________________________

_ The painful truth_

Kida was in her room for the rest of the night. She still couldn't believe it! Her father! Her father was dead! All she did was crying in her bed while Jani was sitting beside her trying to calm her down.

"There, There child" She put her hand in her shoulder. "I'm sure he doesn't want to see you like this." Kida looked at her with tears in her face. "My father....he's dead and now I-I'm all alone." Janitash shook her head "Oh no you are not, you have me that I raised you when your mother left. You also have Leena and Sami, and your new friend of course who saved you."

Kida knew beyond that"Milo will leave soon...b-back to his world." She continued to cry. "My point is" Jani started "That you have me, your friends, and your people. Kida you will never be alone."

Kida w_as_ alone, she always felt empty. When Milo came, she didn't felt empty anymore. When she found out her father was dead, she got worse.

Then Sami, one of the servants that worked in the palace came into her room. "Forgive me Kida, Jani, I already took Milo to his room he seemed tired.....and also very concerned of Kida." At that Kida sat up in her bed, and wiped her tears. "Do you know when he'll leave?" Sami nodded "One of his friends said that they will leave the day after the King's funeral."

Sami, (pronounced almost like Sammy) was the older sister of Leena. Another young woman that worked also in the palace. Sami was four-hundred years older than Leena. Sami was shy, smart, funny, and mature. Leena on the other hand was kind of childish, funny, crazy, but very nice, and also a hardworker like her sister.

That made Kida really sad. '_He will be leaving soon.'_ She thought. "Please, I wish to be alone." Then they left, but before Sami left she said "If you need a friend to talk to, please Kida I'll be here."

Then they were gone. Kida was still thinking of Milo. _Why would he leave so soon?_ She thought again. _Does he not like it here?_

Milo was......something she couldn't explain. Since she met him she felt....strange. It was like she was reborn. She felt like Milo would sweep away her pains and worries. She continued crying as she covered herself with her warm soft sheets. She felt very cold on the inside, an empty feeling. If only Milo was there next to her.

She needed Milo right now, her angel.

_Yet there are Angels who will always take care of you, but you will never get to keep. _

_  
_That's how Kida felt, if only Milo was hers. But he will leave soon and will never remember her ever again. He may even have....someone else to look after. Someone he loved.

That's when it hit Kida _'Love?'_ She couldn't believe it?!?! She's seen these thousands of years couple in love, in pain, and lastly in happiness. _'This is how it feels like?'_ Kida was dissapointed. She was in love with Milo, but she was suffering at the same time. It hurt her to feel this. It hurt her to know that he might even be in love with someone else back home.

Then Kida wiped the tears of her cheeks. She then covered herself more with the cheeks, still feeling that empty cold feeling. It was like someone pierced her heart and then it melted right away. She couldn't breathe, she couldn't think.

Minutes passed by and she was trying to think of the good things. The way he looked at her, and the way he holded her hand when he saved her. He looked like he was eighter romantic or just plain nice. She didn't know when or how it happened....but she was in love.

In love with Milo James Thatch, the hero of Atlantis.

If only her father was there with her. She wanted him right now, so he could help her with her feelings. But now he was gone. _'Oh no'_ she thought. She didn't want the pain to come back.

'There's still hope' A voice then told her.

'Even if there was hope that he would fall in love with me and stay in Atlantis, they wouldn't be together at the end. Not right now of what she was dealing with.' she thought.

She was slowly drifting to sleep. The pain never came back. She just knew that in her heart time was going fast, but inside she felt a little worse everyday. There was no miracle, not even the crystal could cure this unbelievable nightmare. She just had to live until the worst came.

Then she went to sleep. Not knowing that the Milo had the same feelings for her.....

____________________________________________

Thank you for reading! Don't forget to watch my trailer for this story in . Just type in my username and you'll find all my Atlantis vids you can enjoy! Ok so this is sad, it reminded me of some horrible situation in the past that left my scarred. So the emotions in this chapter were no problem at all!

Don't forget to Review!

atlandim


	3. Janitash

A Crystal's Shadow

OMG! It's me! Yay! With a new Atlantis story? YAY! Ok so here we go....

Takes Place after the movie.

Kida gets saved,Atlantis is restored, a new queen will be crowned soon. Good news? Well the death of Kida's father will leave something suprising...and a secret? Something's going on with Kida...what will Milo do about it?

Omg the third chapter! This will be a very intriguing story. The turning point. Have you ever thought the King's words when he handed Milo the crystal? About the Burden? Just a hint I guess

Disclaimer: I do not own Atlantis. I only own made up characters of mine like Janitash, Leenasak, and Samiedal.

Enjoy! Oh, and don't forget to review!

_______________________________________

_Janitash_

It was midnight. Milo, Kida, and mostly everybody where sleeping in Atlantis. Jani was in a meeting with the Atlantean Royal Couselors at the Main Hall. They had a sticky situation.

"But why did Kashekim did this?" Jani pleaded. "I still can't understand why he did such a thing?!?" She was scared, shocked and impatient. The only person who was not sitting down, trying to find a solution to this problem. "Maybe because he thought it was the best for Atlantis, since it was almost in destruction" A man who was the oldest of all the Atlantean counselors.

"Yes I know that" Jani said. "What I don't understand is why did he gave his full throne _and _crystal to Milo!" Jani was easily irritated. "Because he saw in his own soul that Milo was a good heir to give the crystal to." The wisest of the counselors said. "He'll be leaving soon, and it will leave Kida crushed when he does." Jani said more calmly.

"I know a very good reason why the King made that decision" Everybody stared at the head counselor waiting his reason. "Can't you have all seen it? The Crystal brought Milo to us so he could save us! He has saved Atlantis! Let's just hope he saves Kida. If not, the Royal family will still be saved by a new ruler!"

"Impossible, That's Nonsense!" Jani exclaimed.

"Why not?" The head counselor asked curiosly.

"Because, First Kida will find a solution to this problem." Jani said calmly with a sad tone in her voice." And second, There's no way Milo would stay!"

"The boy has a great love for this place, you could see it in his eyes" Another counselor said.

It then came to Jani's head "Wait a second, If Milo stays the Kida and Milo would have to-"

"Exactly" The head counselor said "Arranged Marriage"

_'No'_ Jani thought. She said in a soft tone " Are you certain he will choose to live with us?"

"I am more than sure" The head counselor said.

Jani had no other choice. She knew Milo had a very good soul, but she wasn't certain of how Kida might feel about this. There _was _something in there, that she couldn't understand.

After that, Jani swore not to tell Kida anything about this. She spent meetings with the counselors about Kida. Kida was like a child Jani never had. Eversince Maralana got chosen, Jani was always there for Kida. When she cried, when she got mad, and even when she even turned into a woman. When Kida needed help or company, Jani was always there for her.

Jani saw a spark between the newcomer and Kida. She knew there was something between them that was so strong, like an exotic flower wanting to blossom in winter.

Sadly, Jani was foolish in love. She thought she felt it once, back when Atlantis was one whole piece when she was 4,400 years old and wanted to marry a very handsome man that would give her beautiful, healthy children. He said he loved her, but he only wanted her family's fortune. She thouht their love grew stronger everyday, but he saw him with another woman one long summer day. The woman was half-naked and in his arms. She saw him kissing the woman, and so she stayed as far as she could from him. She started to work at the Palace, and her duties kept her busy from ever seeing Rorek, the man she used to call _'my love'. _

Of course when the Meh-behl-moak happened Jani never saw Rorek again. They believe that he didn't made it, and his lover also.

So, Jani never was in love. It was only her first love, and she was very young. When Maralana got chosen, Jani spent a lot of time with the Princess. Kida was always like a daughter to her, and she was the only thing Jani had in this world. Now Kida had no one, and she hoped she would get as much as compassion as possible.

She always had hoped that Kida would get married out of love. She always wanted the best for Kida.

'Spirit' she thought in her head. 'I don't know what to do. Please Help Kida, and please do the right thing for Atlantis.'

She went outside, and saw the Heart of Atlantis floating above the city. Then, she finally went to bed.

____________________________________

Cool! Sorry I took so long, school has been a killer. I got honor roll! W00t!

Maralana is Kida's mom, and Kashekim is the king. I made up Rorek! Well hope you enjoy and don't forget to review!

_January 26, 2008- June 17, 2008_

_You happened when I least expected it, and I hope you will never forget me. _

_No matter how much you made me cry, you were important in my life._

_Every night I prayed to god for someone like you, and when you came I realized god answered my prayers by sending me an Angel._

_I will never forget you, first love, you were the beginning of a new chapter in my life._

_Atlandim_


	4. Their Moments

A Crystal's Shadow

OMG! It's me! Yay! With a new Atlantis story? YAY! Ok so here we go....

Takes Place after the movie.

Kida gets saved,Atlantis is restored, a new queen will be crowned soon. Good news? Well the death of Kida's father will leave something suprising...and a secret? Something's going on with Kida...what will Milo do about it?

I'm sorry it took more than a decade for this chapter. There was homework, and this project i had to urgently finish. It also took me a long time to think how to write this chapter.

Well here it is. Enjoy!

-------

_Their Moments_

Kida woke up and all she could do was stare at the ceiling, the walls, the room.

Why did everything happened so fast? When she came to this thought she could only remember her father. But then she had another thought, Why did everthing happened so short? This thought made her think of Milo.

Those moments that they had before they were attacked by Rourke were beautiful.

They were short, but she could remember.

_"So....who's hungry?" His face was full of guilt. She just gave him a funny glare. He just broke the vehicle with thousands of years she tried to turn on._

_"Well you owe me a new one" She giggled._

_"Aw come on, I could've brought you a new one back home. Actually.....no I couldn't. I can't afford one of my own, only rich people have those Model T's." He said._

_"You have vehicles like these in your world?" she asked._

_"Well kind of. They don't float like these do, and they don't have that fish structure." he said._

_"Oh....you can't afford one?" She asked._

_"No, I don't get that much money to live in a mansion. I walk home everyday to my apartment where it's old and filled with rats and cockroaches." He said._

_She didn't knew what was rats or cockroaches, but she thought it was better of not asking. _

'So he was or 'is' poor?' She thought. If he didn't had money at all then he was a really lucky man to find such a place like this. Maybe, it was a sign from the spirits.

_"By the way" He added "We never properly introduced. My name's Milo." He continued climbing up the statue with her. _

_She looked at him "My name is Kidagakash." She continued climbing. _

_He was mispronouncing her name "Ki-Ki-Kidagashmiaga.....uh hey you got a nickname?" She giggled "Kida." She helped him get up on the base of the statue. "Ok, Kida, I can remember that....wow." He was completely amazed of the view of the city. When Kida looked at him, it was like he was enamored of finding this place for so long, and she was glad that he did._

_It was mostly she could remember, and soon he will be gone just as her father did. _

She soon left her thoughts behind and got up and she was already in her daily normal clothes so she went to the royal kitchen. She took a seat and saw that Jani, Sami, and Leena were there. When she saw Kida's face she knew she wasn't any better.

Jani tried to cheer her up "Good Morning, Kida! What a beautiful day it is today!"

"Yeah, perfect day for my father's funeral." Kida murmured. Jani avoided what Kida said, and gave her breakfast. Kida pushed the plate away "I'm not hungry."

Jani insisted "But you have to eat sweetie, your father wouldn't like seeing you like this." When Jani said that Kida got up and headed to the door "I'm going for a walk around the city." Before Jani could say something else, Kida left the kitchen.

Kida was walking outside her palace, and for a moment she thought she had no place to go. That's when she decided to go to her secret place where she took Milo to ask him questions. When she got there she looked around the place, and memories came flooding.

She was lost in thought that she then heard a crack of a branch interrupting her thoughts. She got turned and looked and saw Milo. That made up the day, kind of.

"Oh sorry Kida that I scared you" He said fixing his glasses. "No it's fine. How are you?" She asked. "I'm fine" he smiled then frowned "Are you feeling better?" She then looked away sadly. He felt guilty then put his hand on her shoulder "Kida, I'm sorry, I know how it's like to lose a loved one." She said quietly "He was the only one I had."

Milo looked at her straight in the eye "Kida, listen to me. You have your people, your friends, Jani, and me." She looked away again "Yes, but you'll leave soon....forever." Milo chuckled "Who said that I was going to leave?" She looked at him once again "What?"

He got her hand and kissed it " If you would be kindly enough your highness, I would be happy to stay." Kida felt like her heart skipped a heartbeat "Forever?"

"Forever"

She then squealed and hugged him really tight, he hugged her back. Both didn't want to let go, but they had to. They were both quite embarrased but happy at the same time. In fact, they were both blushing but they didn't notice.

Minutes later Kida asked him why he would stay. He responded "Because everytime I dreamt to find this place, and now that I did I just can't leave it behind. I love this place so much, and when I woke up this morning I realized that my grandpa would've been proud. He would be even prouder that I would stay in this place that I dreamt for so long. I know he is proud as much as I am because I get to be here with you."

Kida smiled with his amazing speech. They both stood silent for seconds when she said "Let's go tell your friends."

Milo's friends were ok with it, but others will not. For they now know what this means.

________________________

Sorry I took so long =( I had tests, projects, and then my dog died.

In memory of Mickey Angelo Mares.

I have another great idea for a new Atlantis fanfiction!!! Oh my god, this one will make you go wow! Though you have to wait until I finish with this fanfiction because then you wouldn't understand.

Oh and please review!

~Atlandim


	5. The Funeral

A Crystal's Shadow

Hey Hey! It's Atlandim again with another chapter! This is a nice chapter that I really liked writing, so I hope you enjoy =)

Oh don't forget to review, and if you do you'll get a free cookie! Oh and if you haven't joined the discussion Atlantis forum here in fanfiction then please you're more than welcome. Hope you Enjoy!

But first.....

*

**BLOOPER!**

"Milo?" Kida said after she opened her eyes. She saw his wonderful smile of comfort. She smiled back, but at that instant when she did she felt something on her hand.

She opened it and saw the bracelet her mother took away from her when she was little. She wanted to cry but she felt Milo's hand on her back.

Their faces got closer and closer, and then Kida hesitated and gave him a hug.

And they embraced with a --

"CUT!!!!!!!"

Milo and Kida look confused at Atlandim dressed as the director.

"The hug is not in the script! It's a kiss not a hug!!!"

Milo and Kida blush.

Atlandim sighs "Fine. Milo say the line that you're supposed to say after."

"Atlandim doesn't own Atlantis. Disney does. If she did though she would have been the queen, and she would've. been. my. wife?"

Atlandim smiles "Exactly"

*

Now Enjoy!

***********************

**Funeral**

"Are you sure you wanna do this Milo?" Sweet asked.

"Yes Sweet. I know exactly what I'm doing. This is my home and Atlantis needs me. Kida needs me."

Sweet sighed "Well if that's what you want, then I wish you the best of luck here."

"Thanks, Sweet" Milo smiled. He has known Sweet for only five days, and he was already the best friend Milo ever had.

They were walking around the market place, the rest of the gang were still sleeping and resting from the ceremony that happened last night. Kida was dragged away by Jani, so she could het herself dressed for the funeral. Today was the king's funeral, and all the people of Atlantis felt very bipolar. Sometimes they were happy that Atlantis was restored, but then five minutes later you would see them again very sad that their long lived king dies. Kida was the most depressed of them all, though Milo's staying made her feel a bit better. When he saw Kida's smile again it made his heart sunk down into his stomach. He didn't know why he felt this, but when he was withher it was like nothing else mattered in the world.

Milo was quiet for a few minutes when Sweet interrupted his thoughts.

"Hey Milo, you okay?"

"Sweet" Milo sighed. "I want you to do me a huge favor."

"Okay. Shoot."

"I want you to tell that he should keep this a secret from the rest of the world. Nobody must know about this place, for its safety. I'm sure you guys can come up with something."

"Sure thing. You have the team's word. Anything else?"

Milo got a small envelope from his pocket "I, uh, want you to give this to ."

Sweet got the envelope, and then the sound of a horn was being played in the distance. Everyone already gathered in the main plaza to say the last farewell to the king.

* * *

"Oh why you look gorgeous!" Jani said. Kida had a very distasteful look on her face.

"I'm not in the mood for dresses" Jani ignored her and continued fixing her ribbons in the back of her dress. "You have to look beautiful for your people." Jani finished tightening her ribbons, and she was already in the door when she turned to Kida. She still had that hurtful look in her face.

"We'll wait you in the throne room when you're ready." Jani then left.

Kida didn't answer, and when Jani left she bagan to cry for a few minutes. She then wiped her tears, and the left her room.

* * *

The main plaza was very crowded. People would wait in line to say goodbye. The king's body was resting in a death bed and was filled with colorful ribbons and gifts from his people. When Milo and the crew got there they saw everyone sad and quiet. There was only music to fill up the place with such sorrow.

Then Kida came down, and she was in a beautiful blue dress with gold and pink ribbons around her waist, and he lovely feathered crown. When Milo first saw her he knew that she was the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. He knew he was in love with her, that was the reason that he stayed. The problem is he didn't know if she felt the same or not. He thought that she won't ever fall in love with a geek like him.

He thought that it will never ever happen.

"Citizens of Atlantis" she said softly. "This is a a very dark day not just for me, but for all of us as well. My father was a great king, even though I never understood his actions nor decisions. But I loved him so much as a ruler and as a father. We all loved him. I hope I won't fail you as a Queen, because this is my city, you are my people, and together we will bring back Atlantis and restore it with knowledge! We will miss my father, Kashekim Nedahk, but he will be with us watching over us along with the rest of the kings before him!"

At that moment every Atlantean started cheering and clapping.

"Today is the end of an era, and tomorrow will start a new one!"

Everyone cheered and clapped even louder this time. Then everything faded into silence.

Kida walked toward her father who was lying in a stone bed with a very surface-like coffin. It was open and when Kida saw his Pale sleeping looking father she looked away and tears rolling in her eyes.

"Take him" She said to the guards not looking at them. And so they did. The guards were carrying the body and Kida and the rest of her people were walking with her. They were all heading to the lava river, and the whole time Milo's arm was always around Kida. She felt so much better when he was around.

When they got there they waited for a few moments, and they started praying things in Atlantean like:

_Oh great spirits_

_We give you one of our souls to you_

_And hope you protect us from any harm_

_He was a great King_

_Like the others before him_

_May the gods be in under his care _

_With all the rest of Neptune's children_

And so they threw him to the river. Kida couldn't bear it so she looked away. Milo hugged her for comfort, and then moments later walked back to the city. The gloomiest silence not only Kida could hear but the rest of the citizens too. There were only the sound of parrot-lizards crying in the distance.

* * *

There was another ceremony back at the city. One like last night's but with less enthusiasm.

"Boy they do celebrate a lot here" Vinny said. Sweet, Audrey, and the others laughed while they tried celebrating their last night here.

Milo on the other hand, was looking the whole city for Kida. He tried many places, he asked many people, and she was nowhere to be seen. He was almost gonna give up but then he thought of another place. The pool they went swiming a few days ago.

She was there. Sitting besides the just staring at the distance. She was quiet, and she seemed like she wanted to cry. He sat down right next to her. She didn't seem to notice, she just continued staring at the water. He then put his arms around her then she hugged him back with tears starting to fall. They embraced the whole night until she stopped crying, and then it was time for them to rest for the night.

* * *

Janitash and the Royal Counselors were having a meeting again.

"When will we tell them?" One of them asked.

"Tomorrow" Jani said. "When the outsiders leave."

"This is gonna be difficult, Jani. How are we going to tell, not only Milo but Kida importantly?" The head counselor said.

"We'll just have to tell Milo that the King's message of handing the Crystal to him was the key as an heir to the throne. And we have to tell Kida that there is another heir waiting for her word to the throne."

It was true. Meison was chosen, secretely, since his birth that he will be the perfect husband for Kida by the orders of the Queen. Meison came from a wealthy family for many years. Even though things have changed since the meh-bel-moak Meison still believed himself as a poweful, handsome man. Kida has never known that he is a suitor. She only seemed him as a stubborn pride man, that she has never liked. He was nothing like Milo at all.

The counselors just exchanged glances, and Jani just felt like tomorrow should never come.

------------------------------------------------------

Wow that was long! Well I have many things to do now! Bye! IDK when the next chapter will come.

Review please!

Atlandim


	6. Dinner with Meison

A Crystal's Shadow

So, here's where the climax starts. Be prepared! There may be some scenes that will be here and there later on, but that will be later on.

The romance is going to bloom that's for sure.

Also, the tradition of the cutting of hair I dreamt it, so tell me what you think.

Enjoy, and don't forget to review.

* * *

"Say yockh."

"Yockh!" After that, they were gone. Taking only memories, and more pictures that they took of Atlantis with them.

* * *

It wasn't even hours when the crew left, and Milo already missed them. But he wished them the best, and he was already enjoying life in this wonderful place that he has dreamt of his whole life.

This is where he belonged.

He was walking down the streets peacefully, and he was watching children play, friends gossiping, and couples flirting. He went to the marketplace and then he saw Kida walking around down and forth. Holding a knife in her hand, she raised it up and that's when Milo started running.

"Kida!!! Don't!!!!" Milo said. He suddenly stopped when he saw her cutting a strand of her hair, and gave it to an elder woman.

"Pagenesh" Said the elderly woman, and Kida gave her a kindly smile.

Milo walked up to her "Uh...Kida? What are you doing?" Kida looked at him, and she again cut a strand of her hair "It's an Atlantean custom when someone dies from their family, to cut strands of their hair and give it to other people." She handed the lock of her hair to Milo "Here, is for good luck in your life." He looked at it, and then he chuckled. "What is it?" Kida grew concerned.

"Nothing" he smiled "It's just that in our surface world giving a lock of your hair to someone is a romantic gesture.

Kida's eyes widened then she blushed "Well, here, it is a showing a mourning."

* * *

"A showing a mourning" Milo whispered.

The rest of the day he saw her give locks of hair to her people, and everytime they would give her a kind thank you and she would give them a smile. She didn't stop until her hair was below her shoulders.

When she was finished she walked up to him, and she saw him a bit down.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing" Milo still had that sad face "It's just that I kind of liked your longer hair better."

Kida smile "Do not worry, It shall grow back. Come let's go to the palace."

Milo smiled back, and followed her to the palace. When they got to the stairs Kida started running, and Milo ran to trying to beat her in getting on top first. Kida won, and Milo was still 50 steps behind.

Kida giggled when Milo reached the palace panting and gasping for air. When Milo saw her laughing he started laughing too, the laughing stopped when they opened the door and silence came upon them. Janitash, and all the twenty-five royal counselors and advisors were there waiting for Kida.

Kida knew that whatever this was, it probably wasn't good at all.

"Kida" Jani started "There is something we would like to discuss with you."

Kida was concerned more then ever, so she remained silent.

"First, I want you to know that the crystal Milo has around his neck, your father gave it to him."

Kida's eyes widened and she turned at Milo and saw the crystal for the first time "What?" Kida couldn't believe it her father gave everything he had to Milo. According to Atlantean tradition when a royal member handed a crystal to someone it meant they are an heir to the throne.

"Yes, it's true." Jani continues "Milo is an heir to be king of Atlantis." At this, Milo was in shock "What?!?!?"

"Yes, its true. Milo, Atlantis is in your hands" Milo couldn't believe. He wished it were all a lie.

Milo shooked his head "No, no it's not true. I can't be king!"

Jani put her head down staring at the floor for a brief moment "Well, there's also another heir."

Kida who was pensice for a brief moment looked at Jani "Another heir?"

Jani nodded "Yes, Meison."

This shocked Kida even more "Meison?!?!? Why Meison?!?!?" Kida was growing furious.

"Kida, listen. It wasn't our decision, or your father's....it was your mother's." Jani whispered.

Kida looked at her "My mahtim? How?"

"You see, when you were born your mother secretly made a pact with Meison's family that when you two will be older you will wed and rule the empire. But the Mehbelmoak happened, and your mother was gone. We chose by law, that with your mother's pact and order Meison is still an heir."

Kida was even more furious "But why Jani?!?! Why Meison?!?! He's the most insignifigant, ungrateful, uncompassionate person I've known in all my years"

Jani tried not to cry, by Kida's fury. "Yes, I know but you see he comes from the wealthiest family-"

"I don't care about wealth right now! Wealth is the least of my problems for this city!" Kida was now in tears.

Jani kept her emotions in, and tried to remain calm for the upcoming "Well you'd better control your temper, because he will be dining with you, me, and Milo tonight.

"Wha--- but why Me?" Milo did not want to meet this man that Kida hated. "Because you're wearing the whole power of the city around your neck."

"Oh, right" For a moment he wished not to wear the necklace no more.

Jani walked to Kida and hugged her. When she did, she whispered to Kida in the ear "If you do not choose Meison, you can choose Milo"

And, then she left.

* * *

Kida disappeared after leaving Milo behind. He knew that she wished to be alone for a while. Time passed and he started looking for her around the city.

He looked for her at the pond, but she wasn't there. His second guess was the giant statue they climbed when they first met. His guess was right, after some climbing he found her there. She was quiet, just staring at the view of the city.

"Hey, are you ok?" Milo interrupted.

She looked at him and then continued watching the city "I was tahtop was here to help me through all this." Milo was quiet for a moment. He didn't knew what to say, but then he looked at some Atlanteans flying around in Ketaks and Kida didn't noticed them.

That's when it hit him.

"Kida, you want to learn how to fly?" She then looked at him, confused of what he just said.

* * *

"Milo" Kida sighed. "I can't believe you're doing this for me."

Milo smiled "Hey, it's easy once you get the hang of it." Milo was about to get in it when he looked at Kida and a trace of fear was in her eyes. Milo pulled out his hand "Trust me". Kida looked at his smile, and with that she grabbed his hand and they both hopped in.

Milo got his crystal and placed it in the slot, gently put his hand in the pad, and turned the crystal one quarter turned back with his hand still in the pad. When the vehicle turned on, and started floating Kida got tense and grabbed Milo by the arm. When she realized she did this, she let go embarrasly and blushed. Milo blushed also, but he tried best to hide it, or so he believed.

"Yeah....uh well first you know how to start the engine know you got know the rest it's really easy don't worry." They drove away and Milo let Kida drive most of the time. Sometimes she would have mistakes hear and then, but she was a fast learner. By the end of the day, she loved it.

They parked in the pond and Kida already forgot all about Meison.

"That was amazing! It was all I ever wanted to do all these years" Kida looked at Milo tenderly. "Thank you Milo"

"Don't thank me" Milo smiled. "I knew it would make you happy."

Kida smiled and they stared at each other for seconds, minutes, and moments. They felt a light in their hearts, but they also felt like they couldn't reach the light. A feeling that had an unknown barrier.

The sound of a conch was heard from the distance, and Kida frowned.

"What's wrong?" Milo asked.

"It's time for dinner" Kida's heart was filled of sadness and disgust.

They headed to the palace and when they did Jani came running to Kida. "Kida! Where have you been? Our guest is here, and you're not even dressed!Will you excuse us Milo?"

Milo nodded "See you at dinner."

Then they went away, and Milo was left behind. Suddenly, Leena walked up to him. "You must change also."

"I have nothing to wear."

"I have some clothes ready for you."

Milo's eyebrows lifted up "Really?"

When Milo went to his room, he was sure that Leena gave him a skirt to wear. After one-million fifty-six thousand times he finally got it right. Many men wore these tunics. He left his room and headed to the dining room, and realized Kida was already there.

Milo was astonished how beautiful Kida looked. Even though she was wearing the same dress she wore yesterday, she looked even more beautiful. There was a man standing next to her, a man with long white hair, strong body, and eyes darker than his own shadow. "It's nice to see you Kida, you look astonishing" She rolled her eyes when he kissed her hand.

Milo walked over them and when Kida saw him she smiled "Milo you've made it!" Milo smiled too "Of course!" Milo looked at the man and held out his hand "Hello, Milo Thatch." The man coldly stared at his hand "What are you doing with your hand?" Milo got nervous "You're supposed to shake it, it's a surface custom." He did, but he squeezed too hard it made Milo have bite his teeth in how painful and strong Meison's fingers were.

They all sat down to dinner, and Kida only wanted this dinner to end as quick as it can. Jani sat with them also, and her goal in this dinner was to have a decent conversation. "So Meison, how are the caves doing?" Jani asked. "Fairly well, all of our sorroundings the cave is filled with light of all the Crystal's we have. Infact, we're not sure how we can keep so many." Milo was astonished "Crystal caves?" Meison hold out his necklace "Yes, the birthplace of these babies. My family has owned them for milleniums."

"Interesting"

"Where is the dinner, why is it taking so long?" Kida was frustrated.

"Kida" Jani said calmly "Have patience those delcious worms and tentacles will be here in no time."

Five minutes later, dinner was in the table already. Jani still continued the conversation "So tell us Milo, how's the surface world like?"

Milo smiled "Nothing compared to this really"

"Oh, but please tell us for I haven't seen daylight since forever." Jani said. "Well" Milo started "It's has changed a lot, especially in technology. We have vehicles kind of like the ones here, but different. There have been many wars during the years. Many from Ancient Greece and Rome, but also many from America in the past three hundred years."

"America? Where is that?" Jani asked. Kida on the other hand was listening also, and Meison well he was as hungry as a lava whale.

"It's where I used to live. Many people used to call it the new world, because Europeans founded it four hundred years ago believing it was Asia but no it's is far more different. It's beautiful." Milo said.

"I would have love to see America it sounds very interesting" Kida said.

"Indeed" Meison said with food in his mouth. When Kida saw that she felt disgusted.

Dinner was over and Meison said goodbye "Thank you for the wonderful meal, it was delicious." Jani gave a slight smile, but was flattered people loved her cooking. Meison shook Milo's hand again and squeezed it like last time. Another 30 minutes that his hand was going to feel numb.

Last but not least was Kida. "I believe we're going to see each other a lot from now on." He kissed her cheek and left.

When he was gone Kida ran to her room without saying anything, and cried.

Milo walked and followed her. And when he got to her door, he heard sobbing. "Kida are you ok?" She then opened the door "Please come in." He did and she started to wipe the tears from her face.

"I hate him" She murmured.

"Hate is such a strong word" Milo said.

"You're right. I despise him, it's even stronger." Kida said.

"Why do you loathe him anyway?" Milo asked.

"Ever since I can remember he has made my life miserable. He believes he was born a king and that's what I hate, his ego."

"Well don't worry you'll learn to not hate him one day." Milo said calmly.

"No! That one day shall never come!" She tried to calm herself down.

Milo put his hand on Kida's shoulder "Just do something to calm your anger down, and if you don't want to see the guy then don't for some time. Do something you like to do and that will wipe away all your anger."

Kida sighed "Perhaps you are right. But I got to clean these germs from my cheek first."

Milo chuckled "Sounds good to me. Goodnight Kida"

"Goodnight Milo"

And then he left.

_'Milo is right' _Kida thought. She decided that first thing in the morning was to go hunting.

* * *

Pretty long, huh?

Please Review, and also I have a poll for my other story in my profile so please vote! That would be great if you guys would vote on my poll.

Thanks for reading, and tell me what you guys think.

Now, I have to go watch 2012 with my dad. =)

Atlandim.


	7. The strong medicine, and the disease

**A Crystal's Shadow**

Well here it is! The next chapter in this story! I can promise you that in the next two or three chapters I will be done with this fanfic once and for all! And then I can continue The Young and Adventurous Elisa. Enjoy! Read and Review!

Song I recommend for the Milo/Kida romance =)

**Pearl Harbor OST: Tennessee**

Enjoy!

* * *

Milo woke up to a beautiful Atlantean morning. He quickly got up, took a bath and those giant Atlantean fountain-looking tubs, and then looked for Kida. He saw Jani first and smiled "Good morning, Jani! You look lovely today!"

Jani blushed "Why good day to you, Milo-toap."

"Have you seen Kida?" he asked.

"She left very early to go hunting, but don't worry she'll be here very soon for breakfast. What would you like?" She smiled. "Anything you make I'm sure will be delightful." he said kindly.

She blushed again "Alright, come with me to the kitchen. I'll prepare you something." He went to the kitchen with her, and she made a very delicious breakfast Tentacles with a mix of pink and orange like fruits that with the mix was such a sweet and filling breakfast.

"Thank you so much for the breakfast, Jani. It was delicious." Jani smiled "You are most certaintly welcome Milo."

Milo was about to leave when she stopped him "Milo, I need to talk to you about Kida."

He became silent "Very well. Go on."

"In a few days she will be officially Queen of Atlantis. Later on when she is ready she will choose a husband, but it will be from one of the two of you." She meant he and Meison.

"And I will understand if she chooses Meison. I'm sure he will be a great king."

By now, Jani had tears in her eyes. "It is not Meison that I think will be a great king."

Milo didn't said anything. He wanted to, but then came in the room. Jani then wiped her tears quickly.

"Good morning Jani-toap! Good morning Milo." She smiled at him. He smiled at her back, and they stared at each other for a brief moment.

"Would you like some breakfast, Kida?" Jani asked.

"Yes, please." She said.

She didn't said anything, but Jani was happy that Kida was eating again. Milo was a strong medicine, he was healing Kida's heart quickly. Although, Jani feared that Meison was the disease that spread quickly, and everytime Milo tried to heal Kida's heart Meison tried to spread more and hurt Kida even more.

Milo waited for Kida to finish her breakfast and they went for a walk around the city.

"In a few days I will be Queen." She sighed.

"You will be a great Queen." Milo said.

"I am willing to learn, I am willing to do anything to help my people. To bring back the ruins of Atlantis and restore them." She said.

"And if you need help, I will always be here." Milo looked at her straight in the eye and holded her hand. When this happened their hearts jumped at the same time, and they both felt an uncomfortable feeling in the stomach. They didn't know that someone was looking at them. That someone was Meison.

"Will you teach me how to drive again? I want to be really good at it." Milo smiled "Of course."

At that moment, Meison quickly ran away. He needed to do something. Something that will get a hold of Kida. He need to show her that he doesn't take no for an answer, and that he was in control.

His family. His family didn't cared anymore if he was King or not. They said they would be happy even if he wasn't. His parents didn't see the power that he saw, and because of this they would always end up arguing leaving his mother into tears. He didn't cared about his mother, all he cared was the throne. He was so close to getting it, he wanted the power because he had power. And he will show Kida the kind of power that he had, even if he had to risk everything.

* * *

Milo and Kida spent the rest of the day driving all around Atlantis with Kida's Ketak. They were flying around the river when Kida saw something unusual in the edge of the river.

"Milo! Look!" She stopped the Ketak, and went to what it seemed at first a rock. "It's an obinesug's egg!" She was excited about this. "A lava dog's egg?" Milo asked. "Of course! It might hatch any day now, because of its size."

"Interesting." Milo smiled.

"From now on I'm going to visit the nest, until the little one hatches. Sometimes these little ones get eaten by the yeragos when they hatch, but only when they're little because they bigger later on for the yeragos to eat." She said.

"Wow! I didn't know, we should keep an eye on this little guy." He said.

They left the place, and for the next couple of days Kida would always fly by the nest and it was all right. Those couple of days passed quickly, and then the big day came when Atlantis was going to have a Queen for the first time in 8,000 years.

Meanwhile, Meison was happy that the day came for he had a surprise for the Queen after the coronation....

* * *

Wow! That was fast! I'm sorry if it's short! But stay tuned! The next chapter will be mind bottling!

Please Review!

Atlandim =)


	8. The Coronation

**A Crystal's Shadow**

These chapter may not be suitable for younger viewers, and you might want Meison dead after this chapter. I really am having trouble finding out how the climax is going to turn out, but i'll find out later on.

**I hope you enjoy, and please review and tell me what you think. Enjoy! Please Review!**

* * *

It was morning, and Kida couldn't believe the day came already. It was too soon. She had no idea how to be a queen, her father never taught her how to reign a city. She knew that the deep love she had for her people was one step. She will be a good queen and she will do whatever she can to help them. Today her thoughts were focused strangely on the crystal, she remembered everything she went through.

Kida always knew that there was something poweful out there, and when she saw the crystal for the first time in years she knew she was right. She wasn't religious or spiritual, most atlantean young adults like her weren't, but that day when she and Milo, Rourke, and Helga saw the crystal she was in tears and prayed. All of the sudden she remembered the light that came down upon her and she heard voices.

_'My daughter, be not afraid. You must come with us so you can save the people of our city. Come to us my child, I can assure you that everything will be alright.' _The voice of a woman said to her. She saw that her crystal was floating, she looked up to the crystal realizing who the voice of that woman belonged to.

"Mahtim" She murmured. Hypnotized, she was walking towards the crystal she heard voices, but it was the voice of Milo. She had to tell him that she will be back she didn't want him to worry.

_'All will be well, Milo Thatch. Be not afraid.' _She saw him nod. She was scared of what would happen next, but as long as she came back and saw Milo, her father, and Atlantis safe she would be in peace. She didn't remembered what happened next. She just felt warm, peaceful, and...something else she didn't know. She felt a hand handing something to her and then a sweet voice said _ 'You must not open it, until you open your eyes.' _ She then felt warm arms around me, sadly she couldn't see. Kida felt...loved. When she opened her eyes she saw arms wrapped around her, but it was Milo. She opened her hand and saw the bracelet she hadn't seen since the meh-bel-moahk.

That bracelet, she decided, she would give it to her daughter. If she ever had one, of course. Thinking about it, she got the bracelet from her jewelery box and look at it for quite a long time. A few seconds later, someone was knocking at the door. It was Samie and Leena.

"Supohk, Kida-toap." Samie said. "I know you're busy, but we haven't seen you in a few days and wanted to wish you the best of luck today. Suddenly, Kida gave them the biggest hug ever. "Thank you nmy friends. I'm really I haven't talked to you both in a while. I have been occupied."

"Teeg" Leena said. "We understand, you're going to be the queen. From now on you will always be busy."

Kida smile "Do not worry. I will always have time for both of you." They continued hugging.

"So..." Samie started. "What has Meison been doing?" Kida frowned by the question and then smiled again "Miraculously, I haven't seen him since the other day."

"Really?" Leena said. "So are you going to choose him."

She stopped and thought about it as she was starting to fix her hair. She made her decision just today.

"Kuahm, I am going to choose Milo."

***

Milo was starting to get ready. When he did he looked out the balcony he saw all of the people and decorations. Today was a very important day, and it would be best if he wrote about it in his journal.

_A celebration is taking place, in a few hours Atlantis would have a new ruler. _

He had difficulty in what to write next, but he continued writing whatever that was coming to his mind.

_A ruler in which I trust with all my heart, that she would be dedicated in bringing back Atlantis to it's feet. A ruler who truly loves her people with all of her heart. She will be brave for them whenever they are afraid, she will feed them when they are hungry, and she will give them money whenever they are poor. _

_I trust her she will do this, and more...._

_Because I love her. _

After writing this, he couldn't stop thinking about her. 'What's a poor scholar like me going to do? I really love her.' Deep down inside he felt useless.

He left his room and started heading to Kida's door.

***

She stared at her mirror for quite a while now. From now on she was a complete different person. Wearing that blue dress with pink ribbons, made her feel now that she changed and that responsibility over this city was now on her shoulders.

Her daydreaming was suddenly interrupted by a knock on the door. "You may enter!" She said cheerfully as she was fixing her hair.

When she turned around she saw Milo at the door. "Hello, Kida, um I just wanted to say good luck out there." When he looked at her she didn't respond. "Umm...so yeah, ok well bye." He started heading to the door when she hugged him from behind. When he saw her she had a big smile on her face "Pagenshenek, for everything, I wouldn't have done it without you."

"You're welcome" He tried to hide the fact that his cheeks burned like the lava river. There was silent moment until Kida finally sighed "I want to be a good queen, for all of them. Though are few people who think that I will fail, because I am inexperienced. Meison is one of them, that is why he wants my throne because tah-toap never taught me how to be or act all royal."

By the look on her face Milo saw her nervous "Then, Meison doesn't know you well like I do." Kida looked at him and smiled, he smiled back at her. "By the way " Milo started. "I checked on the nest, and it looks like the little guy is really comfortable inside the egg." Kida smiled "I'm glad. We should check on the nest tomorrow." Milo smiled at the word _'We'._

"Kida" Milo said almost in a whisper. "Yes?" Kida said and waited for what he had to say.

"...I...." He couldn't get the words out of his mouth and she leaned closer "Yes?"

He sighed. _'Forget it Milo, you're too chicken.' _

He patted her on the shoulder "I know that you'll make a great queen, and there's no need to be nervous. I'll be there for you." He then left and Kida was dissapointed. _'How can I choose someone, when all he thinks of me is just a friend?' _

She wished not to think of that, left her room. Jani was outside. "Yag-luh-goh-nik! Kida you look beautiful!" Kida tried to smile but just headed outside the palace as a princess for the last time.

* * *

The main plaza was just as crowded like it was on the day of the king's funeral. It was much more colorful and lively. When the palace doors opened, every single person got quiet and watched Kida walking down the stairs.

Milo couldn't believe she looked even more beautiful than the last time she saw him. She wore a long blue dress with blue, pink, and violet ribbons tied around her waist. Her short white hair glowed with beauty. Milo was mesmerized. When she arrived, she stood up and the head royal advisor brought a pillow and raised it up in the air. Suddenly, everyone cheered. Milo saw closer and noticed it was a crystal shard about one-foot long. He handed it to Kida, and she holded it with her right hand.

"With this shard, the kings before us will accept this royal blood as a Queen. When it glows we will get an answer that the Kings of our past accept and trust that this ruler will take good care of this kingdom, they hold now the responsibility." The crystal, infact, glowed bright blue. Everyone cheered, and then the royal head advisor grabbed the golden crown with blue and pink feathers.

"Citizens of Atlantis, behold to your new queen. Queen Kidagakash Nedahk!" Everyone cheered, and all Kida did was standing there looking at the people cheering. On one side she saw Meison, giving her an ugly and serious look. On the other she saw Milo, smiling at her and she felt warmth in her heart. She looked at the people, and couldn't believe it.

She was now Queen of Atlantis.

* * *

The celebration was amazing, Kida was enjoying it. Then the dancing came, and when she saw Milo she felt as if her world became silent. He came up to her and she couldn't help but stare at his soft smile. He bowed his head "Congratulations, your highness." Kida smiled "I wish that you must not call me that, I am still Kida." He bowed his head again "Your wish is my command." She rolled her eyes and saw at the people dancing. "Would you like to dance?" She asked to him. "Oh, uh Kida. I must be honest, I'm not a good dancer." He said. She grabbed his hand "It's easy, don't worry I'm not eighter. Come on."

Fortunately, he did got the hang of it and it was really easy. Though being this close to Kida made him blush. They looked at each other for a moment, and Milo couldn't help but move his face closer to hers. Their faces were centimeters away from each other, both had their eyes closed waiting for what was going to happen next. What happened next was something unexpected, and that was Meison interrupting them. "May dance with the queen now?" He said.

Fifteen minutes later, Leena was walking through the whole city wandering around the place. It was a big celebration, everyone was dancing, eating, drinking, and being with friends or with the one you love. She was just walking around, when someone grabbed her from behind. It was Siphon, Meison's younger brother. The second she saw him, she got lost in those brown eyes and blushed. By the looks of it, he was scared and nervous. "Where is Kida?" He asked. "Um..." Leena couldn't concentrate. Being this close to him made her heart jump. "Last time I saw her she was dancing with Meison."

Siphon cursed to himself, and that made Leena become really concerned "What is wrong? Has something happened?" He looked at her "There will be, if we do not stop him. We need to find him. Do you know where Milo is?" She nodded and took him to Milo.

* * *

Milo was at the pond just walking around, he couldn't believe what he almost did. He blamed himself. Meison interrupting them was a clear sign to him. That Meison was the perfect man for Kida and not him.

His thoughts were interrupted when Leena came with a young man. "Milo, thank heavens we found you." She gasped for air. "This is Siphon, Meison's brother. He thinks something happened to Kida." Milo was shocked of hearing this. "What happened?" He asked seriously.

"I think Meison has kidnapped her." He said.

* * *

Kida was unconsious, she had could bearly remember that after she danced with Meison they talked alone that she made her decision and that it wasn't him. He sighed and had a serious look on his face, but then offered her a drink which made her extremely tired and sleepy in seconds. She didn't remembered that after that he banged her against a wall and now she was unconsious.

They were in one of Meison's crystal caves. He walked up to her and caressed her. "You are very beautiful Kidagakash" he said noticing the blood on her forehead. "You have the body of a goddess, but I won't focus on that right now. First, I'm going to make sure that your outsider friend gets blamed for your dissapearance, and then he gets executed and I would be the innocent one. Like I wasn't even there when you almost intended to kiss his disgusting lips." He ran his hand up and down her abdomen, caressing it. "And then after you're awake, you'll see what a real man I am and then I will finish you off. You will dissapear forever."

He got up and started to leave. He turned to her and said "I'll be back....your higness."

* * *

Please comment, rate and subscribe!


	9. Good and Evil

****

**A Crystal's Shadow**

This chapter may not be suitable for younger viewers, and you might want Meison dead after this chapter. Sorry it took me so long but school has kept me so busy, and during thanksgiving holidays i was having writer's block with this chapter. A couple of more chapters and I would be done with this story. Hooray!

**I hope you enjoy, and please review and tell me what you think. Enjoy! Please Review! It would mean a lot to me if you guys reviewed :D**

**

* * *

**

Milo, Leena, and Siphon were looking for Kida all over the city, but most of all they were looking for Meison. Leena went to the palace to inform Jani and the royal guards. It was only just Meison and Siphon looking for Kida together. Milo's anger was growing by the second, he was worried Meison had done something to Kida. Finally they saw him, he was alone though. Kida was nowhere to be seen.

"Where is she? What did you do to her Meison!" Milo started yelling that Atlanteans that were nearby stopped what they were doing and stared at Milo.

Meison spoke in a calm tone "The same thing I should ask you, we were dancing when she decided to look for you after we danced. I've been looking for her ever since."

"You lie! Your brother said you are a liar and you are only using Kida to take over the throne!" Milo shouted.

"My brother is a liar who only envies my power!" That is when he saw Siphon behind Milo and stared at the floor in melancholy.

"Besides" Meison continued. "The Atlantean guards are on their way, I know you have her somewhere outsider. You only want her royal power for wealth and fame in the upper world like your evil friend that exploded." Milo's angry grew even more when he mentioned Rourke. " That's why you decided to stay here and pretended to be a hero, for nobody, not even Kida to fall for your evil scheme." At this point the Atlantean crowd was growing and they started whispering at one another with disbelief at what Meison was saying.

"That's not true! I only stayed for Kida, she wanted me to, and I love this city as much as I love..." Milo didn't say anymore because Leena came with Jani and the royal guards. At the same time, the Atlantean guards, the more stern ones, arrived too.

Meison then said "Hmmm, well we'll see about that. Guards! Search him!" The Atlantean Guards got his bag which he was carrying around always because he was always writing fully details about the city in his little blue journal. The Guards searched the bag and the they found something intriguing, a crystal.

Meison then exclaimed "Why do you have Kida's crystal outsider?"

Milo then gasped "I don't know what Kida's crystal is doing in my bag, and how are you so certain is hers Meison? It could be anybodys!" The guards then saw something else in his book, a lock of white hair. They handed the lock of hair to Meison "What is this?"

Milo then replied "Kida gave it to me, she gave it to many people. She said it was for good luck in her time of mourning."

"It's true" An Atlantean woman from the crowd said "She gave me one aswell." Meison had a stern look and then grabbed the crystal that the guards snatched from the bag. "Let's see if you really did kidnapped Kida." He hold them close together, the crystal in one hand and the lock of hair in the other. When they were getting closer the crystal would grow brighter and brighter.

"This is Kida's crystal! What did you do to her? Did you injured her so badly that you decided to steal her necklace so she won't heal and just die in the cold and dark place you have her in!" Meison yelled at Milo.

"No, I didn't. You're the one with this scheme Meison!" Milo's face was red with anger. Jani only gasped and Leena yelled at Milo "Milo is right, you are making all this up. Everybody trusts Milo, than they trust you!"

"Please, Leenakastesh for the love of the great spririts he's an outsider! And he had Kida's crystal! Why else would he have it?"

"Enough!" Jani came in and stepped in between them. "I'm sure this is all a mistake..."

"There's no mistake" One of the Atlantean Guards said "We knew we could never trust on these outsiders since the first moment they set foot on our land."

There was silence for a moment, nobody had nothing to say. Until then Milo stepped in "I am innocent, and I am telling the truth. You have to believe me." He then turned to Meison "Strange that after Kida disappeared you knew that I'd be the one hurting her. It could have been anybody, especially you."

Meison only murmured one thing "Arrest him..."

The guards then got their spears ready and sent him away to the prison chambers. "No" Jani murmured "This is a mistake, Kida must be somewhere around and Milo has nothing to do with this."

Meison looked at Jani and stepped towards her "Jani, we will look for her. We'll search all over the city. She can't be that far." Jani nodded and the Royal and Atlantean Guards went with Meison and started to look for the Queen.

Then everybody left the streets to look for Kida as well. It was only Meison and Leena alone in the street now. Leena noticed that Siphon looked worried and troubled and she saw tears in his eyes. She quickly went up to him and put her hand on her shoulder with this he turned to her and wiped away his tears. "Solesh to-noat Siphon-toap (All will be well, Siphon) Your brother will find her."

He then looked away "You do not understand Leena, I feel so guilty. It is like you do not know Meison at all!"

"I do not understand..." Leena said softly.

He grabbed her by the shoulders and looked at her straight in the eye "I am the one who put Kida's necklace in Milo's bag! Milo is innocent! Meison has her as hostage, and it's all my fault!

"Meison..." Leena whispered "Why did you do this? Why were you silent this whole time!"

"You don't understand! Meison is willing to kill and hurt people, he told me if I didn't helped him he would not only kill Kida but also the woman that I have loved for so many thousands of years. I had no choice!" He was crying again when he did, and when Leena heard this her heart broke. She was certain she heard something crack within her when she heard those words. Whoever this woman was that he was talking about she must be very beautiful and also the most fortunate woman in all of Atlantis.

Leena changed her thoughts of her feelings into those that were more important. "Siphon, we must do something! We need to clear Milo's name!"

"Leena, as much as I loved to save Milo how? Meison is too powerful, and I'm afraid he will get away with it and hurt everybody!"

"Siphon, you have to try! He may be your older brother but you have to understand what is right and what is wrong, please for Kida. She has always been like a sister to me and Samie and a friend to everybody here in Atlantis. Please, for Kida and Milo who will be most grateful if we helped him!"

Siphon sighed and thought about it for a very long time, all Leena could do is see him think while looking at the trees and the fireflies that were starting to fly around.

"Very well, let's go get Milo out of the cell.."

With this Leena smiled and they headed out to where Milo was locked in.

.A.

Milo didn't know how this all happened. He should be there right now looking for Kida, and giving Meison a good kick in the- oh who was he kidding he was a weak fool.

Meison didn't deserved Kida. Kida was too beautiful, special, and kind for a horryfying creature like Meison. But Milo didn't deserve to have her eighter he was too weak and clumsy for someone as wonderful as her. All he wanted is for her to be alright, for her to be safe and sound. He wanted to see that smile of hers that hadn't seen in what seemed long ago.

Suddenly he heard footsteps running up to the cell that he was. Then he saw who it was, and it was no surprise. It was Siphon and Leena.

"What are you doing here? How did you escape the guards?" He knew the guards would've have been in the entrance of the building guarding like watch dogs.

"Do not worry about them." Siphon had keys trying to open the door, while Leena had a long spear in hand. "We're here to get you out."

"No, you're wasting time with me. You should be looking for Kida." He said as Siphon opened the door at last and let him free.

"We can not do it without you, Milo. You are our hero and protector of the city. We need you." Leena said.

He smiled at her and looked at Siphon "Then let's get moving."

Siphon stopped Milo first "Milo, first I want you to know that I am no friend but I am no enemy eighter. I am the brother of a great foe of the city now, he has her Milo, and that's why I don't want you to think any greater than me when I am not."

Milo put his hand on Siphon's shoulder. "You have proven your courage now. You are not like your brother, Siphon. You are good, and I want you to prove your goodness to the world and those who you love."

Siphon smiled and looked for a moment at Leena who was looking somewhere else. He looked back at Milo "Thank You. I will." He bowed.

Milo was surprised why he did this, but he decided to ignore it and asked "Where can we find her?"

"In the caves, he has her hostage there." Siphon replied.

"Then let's get going!" Milo said and they started heading to the caves with some Atlantean vehicles they found.

* * *

**Well? What do you think? Good huh? If it was then please review! It's only the next chapter and the epilogue. And don't worry next chapter will be longer!**

**Please Review! It will help me a lot to motivate me for the next chapter. :)**


	10. Brothers

**A Crystal's Shadow**

**Ok guys so there's something you guys should know about what happened to me the day after i updated the previous chapter of this story...I got hit by a truck. No seriously, i was crossing the street and a truck all of the sudden hit me so fast i can't remember! And I hope not! But don't worry i'm alright just some bruises and a broken hand (yes, i'm typing with one hand only lol) but i'm thankful to be alive so I can finish this story :D Anyway enjoy!**

**By the way...For all of you Kingdom Hearts fans! I have a friend who is new to fanfiction, and she is writing her first story. Her name is Onyxclarinet, read her fanfiction and review her story. She is a really good writer and needs the support for all of the Kingdom Hearts fans :)**

**Now Enjoy!**

* * *

.A.

Milo, Siphon, and Leena entered the crystal caves. For all they knew Kida could have been anywhere, because the caves were huge and there were many crystals all around the halls and caves. Milo grew more nervous and scared by each second that passed. They didn't want to split because it would have been better not too. They would have gotten lost looking for Kida in a cavernous place like this.

They had spears to protect themselves with, because Meison was capable of attacking them out of nowhere. Milo only hoped that Kida was alright. That Meison was not hurting her right now. As they were searching for the new queen Milo couldn't help think of her beautiful eyes, her beautiful short,white silver hair, and her beautiful smile. Eversince he met her he felt like the luckiest man alive. He loved her, and he wanted to be with her forever. Milo was crazy for her smile, it was so beautiful and exotic he only wished that he could see that smile for one more time.

Siphon interrupted Milo's thoughts by saying "I think he has her in the deeper, darker caves they are farther." He most likely doesn't want her to heal so he better be in one of those. Leena replied "But why would he take her here if he wants her dead?" Milo felt a chill in his spine when she said those words, he couldn't picture her dead.

"Because" Siphon replied. "Since we own this place he thinks nobody will find him here, but he will prove himself as an idiot to be trusting me."

"Come on, we gotta find her" Milo said. "Are we close?"

"Almost" Siphon replied. The more they walked the harder it was to see. The crystals were the only source of light because they were very few crystals in this part of the caves.

"Milo" Siphon sighed "I think we should split. It's would be easier, but we will be close by if we do find her."

"Alright" Milo replied. "But please speak if you do find anything." So as they split and searched each cave one by one they looked in each small space they could find. Then Siphon, noticed that in a small cave there was a small passage way. Which was odd because the caves didn't had no passage ways to dig the crystals out. So, he decided to enter the narrow passage way. It wasn't long until the passage way led him to another cave and he gasped to what he saw.

He saw Kida close to the wall, her hands and feet tied together in a rope with blood in her head, she had her eyes closed but still breathing. "Yahd-la-gohnik! Kida-toap! Your highness! What did that monster do to you!" He only heard heavy breathing from her, and then suddenly he felt a heavy hit in the back of his head and blacked out as well.

Meison, couldn't not help but smile of what he did to his own brother. "I am not the idiot, brother. You are, for thinking that I was going to trust you."

"Milo!" Leena shouted. "Yes, Leena?" Milo said from nearby before they met again. "I think Siphon is in trouble." She pointed to a cave infront of her "He went into that cave a while ago and has not returned." That was when Milo ran and entered the passage way with Leena from behind. Milo gasped at the scene and Leena screamed. That's when Meison turned with an evil glare staring at Milo. Milo couldn't believe it "What did you to do Kida and your brother!"

Meison ignored his coment "What are you doing here, outsider? You are supposed to be rotting in the dungeon already!" He yelled angrily at the scholar.

"Well sometimes things don't go as planned, Meison. Let her go!" Milo said in a serious voice with a tone full of hatred.

"Never" He said. "Pretty soon she will be dead."

"You son of a bitch" Milo cursed. "Leena get the guards, as quickly as you can!" Leena ran so fast before Meison could get to her, and as he tried to Milo stepped in. "You have to get to me first, if you want to hurt her too." Meison smiled "That will not be so difficult."

Meison attacked so fast with his spear, but Milo had fast reflexes. He blocked Meison's spear with his own so it wouldn't hurt him but Meison was too strong. With his leg he pushed Milo into the wall where he hit his head really hard and fell down to the floor. Meison waited for a few minutes to see if he would get up but he didn't.

That was when Siphon opened his eyes and got up. He saw Milo on the floor. "Meison! Stop! Brother please I beg you you are going to far!"

"I will get far enough if I have, whatever it takes for me to be king. I was told at a very young age that I was going to rule this place one day, and restore it to proper order! You heard the stories too brother! I want to be that king that will rule Atlantis, not this weak outsider!" He pointed to Milo.

Siphon voice cracked "Brother, please. Do not hurt them, you are only bringing this upon yourself!" Meison suddenly pushed Siphon against the wall. "I am so sorry, Siphon. But you betrayed me, and I told you that if you did I would kill that pathetic girl you love, Leena. So, choose, her or you."

Siphon then said in Atlantean _"You won't get away with this!" _Meison then replied back _"Oh but I will, I am a man that never gives up. Goodbye,brother." _As he got his spear ready, Meison grunted and yelled in pain. The pain came from his arm, which made him drop his spear. What he saw was another spear piercing his right arm. He look what caused the injury and it was Milo, with his spear he also tore part of the leg open. His expression was full of anger and hatred. Meison's leg and arm started shaking, which made him cause to fall into the ground.

As Meison collapsed to the ground , Siphon tried to see if his brother was alright while Milo went to check up on Kida. "Kida?" He said but there was no response from her. Siphon then got furious and started punching and kicking his brother until he was coughing up blood. "Siphon enough! Milo yelled as he saw the blood all over Meison's face. The threaths and pain the Meison put on his brother made Siphon to kill him now that he was already getting weaker by the second.

Siphon stopped and tried to clean the blood of his fingers with dirt. "I suggest you get her out of here, go back to the city where Jani can heal her in the palace." Siphon said as he saw Milo trying to cure Kida with his own crystal. "Yeah, but what about Meison?" Siphon turned to see his brother who was shaking tremendously in his own blood. "I can hold on to him, until the guards leave."

"Are you sure?" Milo said as he quickly freed Kida from the rope with his spear. "Teeg, I will be fine. Just tell the guards to hurry!"

Milo quickly got up, and carried Kida away without his spear because he couldn't carry both things. Siphon's spear was behind him very close to Meison. As Milo left the cave Siphon turned to see Meison, two feet away from him. Struggling to stand up, his only support was his unharmed right arm and the spear holding it with his unharmed left arm. He quickly lifted Siphon's spear aimed it at his brother and attacked him...

.A.

As Milo left the cave he saw the guards coming. "Leenasak, told us what was going on. Where's Meison?" Milo said "He's in there with Siphon. Hurry!" The guards then ran, as well as Milo but he got the akritak and headed to the palace.

When Milo arrived to the palace Jani came in running. "Yahd-luh-gohnik! Is she alright?"

"She's bleeding a lot from her head. I tried healing her myself, but there's too much blood."

"Come" Jani said. "We shall take her to her room." Samie was there also and asked Jani in tears if Kida was alright. "Teeg, but I need you to get hot water . Kiyish!" As Jani ordered Samie to hurry up, Milo arrived to Kida's room and put her in her bed. Jani was in tears just like Samie was. She wiped the blood-stained hair aways from her head and she had big bruise on her forehead. As she was looking where the blood was coming from she saw that blood from the back of her head. Jani was horrified. Milo was horrified also "Is she going to be alright?"

Jani wiped her tears "Yes, she will. Do not worry Milo, she will be fine. Kida is stronger than she looks." Milo smiled "I noticed." Jani saw that part of her dress was stained and torn, and she was concerned if she had bruises in other parts of her body.

In the kitchen Leena was there, and she didn't know what to do. She still believed that Milo, Siphon, and Kida were still in the cave. Finally Samie came in and she quickly put water on the bowl, and placed it over the fire. Leena saw her sister in tears then she asked "What's wrong?"

"Milo arrived with Kida, and I'm scared that she is not well. I mean she is not just our friend she is also a sister to us." Leena saw only a small glimpse of Kida in the cave, and she was bleeding from the head. "Don't worry sister, she will be fine. What about Meison and Siphon?"

In tears her sister responded "I believe they are still in the cave." With that Leena darted off. She hoped for Siphon to be alright.

.A.

As Leena approached the caves, she saw the guards putting a blanket over a body. She didn't know if it was Meison or Siphon. But that's when she saw Siphon's spear next to the body, that her heart broke. "No, no it can not be!" She started crying in tears. She kneeled next to the body, and cried her heart out. "Siphon, come back! I never got to tell you..." She continued crying when she saw a person in front of her. "Tell me what, Leenatoap?" It was a familiar voice. At first she didn't see well because she was blinded by tears, but when she wiped them away she saw Siphon. "You are alive!" She wanted to hug him but then decided not to, because she didn't want to look like a fool. "I thought you were dead." She said blushing.

"No, I'm alive. With a slight cut, but i'm fine." He grunted. That is when Leena saw blood in his belly. "What happened?" She asked.

"He attacked me with my own spear, he didn't hurt me much, just this cut. Well I grabbed the spear Milo left behind, turned around to face him but he lunged foward when he did and.." He wanted to say more but he started crying.

"Siphon" Leena murmured. "I'm so sorry. You had the right to defend yourself, but after all he was your brother." Siphon then stopped crying then wiped his tears. "I do not care if he was my brother, I still hated him with all my soul."

Leena then asked him "Do you want someone to pray while you throw his body into the lava river?" Siphon then had a serious look in his face "Kuahm, he doesn't deserve that privilege. I'm going to bury him."

"Where?"

"Somewhere far from the city where the Cherohk can eat his body."

"Are you sure you want that?" Leena asked.

"Teeg" Siphon then told the guards "You can all leave now, thank you for your help but I'll take it from here." Leena saw the guards leave when Siphon told her "You too Leena, I wish to be alone while I bury my brother. It will clear my thoughts."

Leena sighed "Very well, I will be at the palace if you need to talk to someone afterwards." He grabbed both of her hands gently "Trust me you are the first person that I would go to." With that she blushed.

"I will talk to you after I'm done. There is so much that I need to tell you." Siphon said.

"Alright" She smiled. Siphon then gave her something he had in his hand, it was Kida's necklace. "Meison had it after he framed Milo" Siphon said "I want you to give it to her and tell Milo everything that happened."

"I will, goodbye!" After she left Siphon saw the cut that he had, he decided to cure it with his crystal. He felt much better when he did. He stared his brother's body for a moment getting ready to burying him.

* * *

**Yay! He's dead! ^^**

**I was going to make this chapter longer but I wanted the next chapter to be all about romance and then after that it will be the epilogue. So this story is close to an end. I hope you liked it, and I'm glad you guys enjoyed it! :) Please review!**


	11. Forever

**A Crystal's Shadow**

**This is the last offical chapter of the story! About time wasn't it? Yeah...but I still need to write the epilogue no great story is complete without an epilogue you know...**

**Unfortunately with Febuary, the month of love being here...my love life has been EXTREMELY complicated...so yeah it was tough writing this chapter...:/ But still I'm a dreamer, and a sucker for romance so I'll try my best :) Enjoy please review! :)**

**I do not own Atlantis the lost empire!**

**Soundtrack for this chapter:**

**Pearl Harbor OST, Hans Zimmer - ...And Then I Kissed Him**

**The Young Victoria OST - Marriage Proposal**

**Titanic OST - Main Theme**

**

* * *

**

.A.

Milo was sitting outside Kida's room. Jani, Samie, and Leena were curing Kida. When Leena returned, she gave Kida's necklace to Jani saying that Meison had it and she told Milo everything that Siphon said. Milo couldn't believe it, Meison was dead...

Milo felt bad about it. He wished justice and punishment for Meison, but not death. Milo was just not that kind of person. Well all he knew is that everything happened for a reason...

When Jani stepped out of the room, Milo stood up and saw Jani's bowl and the water was red. "How is she?" Milo asked with his voice full of concern.

"She is better now, we healed her with the crystal after we cleaned her." Jani said. "What she needs at the moment is some rest."

"Has she woken up, yet?"

Jani shook her head "Kuahm, you can go in and see her if you wish." Milo smiled and went in to Kida's room. When he did, he saw Samie and Leena about to leave the room as well. Samie smiled and then stepped out, Leena did the same thing but Milo stopped her.

"Leena could you do me a favor?" Milo asked.

"Teeg, of course" Leena nodded.

"If you see Siphon tell him that I want to talk to him right away, ok?"

"I will" Leena smiled and then left. As she closed the door Milo turned to see Kida in her bed, soundly asleep. Milo sat next to her looking at her so still and quiet. Then he touched her hand and held it for a long time, and then kissed it. He had his hand on hers the whole time, he only wished that she was awake. He wanted to see her beautiful eyes again. Milo only wished she felt the same, and yet she seemed like she did. They held hands all the time they would stare at each other and they almost kissed!

"Kida..." Milo said. "I don't know if you can hear me, but...please wake up. My life is nothing without you, and I know I'm crazy but you mean so much to me. When I first came here, I couldn't help but be amazed at the most beautiful thing that I saw in the city. You." Milo wiped a tear that rolled down his cheek, and didn't let go of her hand. He stayed by her side the rest of the night, because he wanted to be the first thing that she would see when she would wake up.

.A.

Kida didn't remembered much, only that Meison attacked her and took her away. When she woke up in those caves Meison told her Milo was in prison. Kida wanted to do something but she was tied. Then, Meison told her that she would never see Milo again and he tried caressing her cheek but she spit on his cheek and that's when he slapped her on the cheek and kissed her everywhere. She tried to break free but nothing worked. She screamed but then he shut her up and that's when Meison heard footsteps, Kida heard them too in the plain silence of the caves. He went to see who it was and said it was Siphon with Milo and Leena. She tried to scream but that's when Meison got Kida and banged her to the wall. She tought she hit a sharp rock because she felt something wet in her head. She realized it was blood then she fell into unconciousness.

As Kida woke up she realized she was in her room. _'How could it be?' _She asked herself. She then felt something in her left hand and saw that Milo was sleeping with his head on the side of her bed and he was holding her hand. She blushed at the thought. As she got a little closer to him she touched his hair, suddenly with the touch he groggily woke up.

"Kida?" He asked.

She then jumped to him in his arms and hugged him. He hugged her back so lovingly. She then broke free, "Was it all a dream?" She asked.

Milo exhaled "I'm afraid not, we saved you after we found you lying on the floor with a pool of blood."

"Well do not be, for I feel better now." She smiled.

"Kida, Meison's dead." Milo murmured.

"What? How did it happened?" Kida asked in shock.

Milo explained the whole story to Kida, and she was still in shock. Milo asked also what happened to her, and if Meison hurt her badly, but she just said that he slapped her and slamed her in the head.

"He kissed me, and caressed me many times. I felt disgusted."

"He didn't do anything more than just a kiss?"

"No..." Kida had a disgusted look on her face as if she didn't want to imagine it. "I am glad he is dead."

"Kida don't say that, you don't mean it."

"Yes I do." Kida said. "I'm also glad Rourke is dead as well."

"Yes, good riddance." Milo said softly, because he did hated Rourke with all his might.

As they stopped talking, Milo realized he was still holding Kida's hand. Kida noticed it too, but didn't say anything. He quickly let go of her hand and chuckled "Hehehe, I was...worried about you."

"Really?"

"Yes, I don't know what I would do if something would happen to you Kida. You mean the world to me. I...I love you Kida." He looked down on the floor because he was too afraid to look what was Kida's reaction but Kida was smiling. She touched Milo's cheek so he would see her smile and when he did she quickly wrapped his arms around him. Milo didn't know what to say. _'Does this mean she loves me too?' _He asked himself. But the she broke free from the hug, and kissed him. Milo couldn't believe it, she was kissing him! The kiss was short and sweet and when they let go Kida said "I love you too Milo!"

Milo smiled and caressed her hair, and cheek. Kida didn't felt disgusted with his touch like she felt with Meison but that didn't matter anymore Kida was just happy being with Milo right now. They were about to kiss again when someone knocked on the door.

"Come in" Kida said, then the door opened and it was Jani.

"Oh! Thank goodness that you are alright Kida!" Jani instantly hugged her. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better." Kida said. "Only a little light-headed..." Kida looked at Milo and he blushed.

"Oh" Jani said "Well you must rest some more until you feel better then."

Kida shook her head "Kwahm, I am fine. I wish to start my duties as queen." She started to get up and started walking when she felt like fainting. Jani gasped when she did, but Milo instantly grabbed her before she fell. He carried her to her bed again, and tucked her in.

"Thank you, My Milo." She smiled, and Milo smiled back.

"Oh yes thank you Milo." Jani said. "You are like a saviour for everybody here in Atlantis, especially for Kida. That reminds me, did you stayed here the whole entire night?"

Milo nodded "I just couldn't leave her alone." Kida blushed then Jani said "That was very kindly of you to do. Oh yes! Milo, Siphon has just arrived and is waiting for you in the throne room."

"Oh yes! I forgot about that!"

"Go ahead Milo" Kida smiled. "And please thank Siphon for me for his bravery. I am most thankful."

"Don't worry Kida, I will." Milo bowed and kissed her hand "I'll be right back." Kida smiled and then he left.

Milo headed to the throne room, when he arrived he saw Siphon and he said "Leena told me you wished to talk to me."

Milo nodded "Yes". He held out his hand "I wanted to thank you for saving Kida and myself. I don't know what would have happened without you. Kida is thankful as well."

Siphon didn't know what to do with Milo's hand, he was only staring at it. "You are supposed to shake it with your own hand." Siphon then held out his hand and hesitated, but then shook Milo's hand. At first Milo flinched, but then realized that Siphon wasn't at all like his brother. Siphon shook hands with Milo very lightly, he didn't crushed Milo's hand like Meison did. Which gave Milo a sigh of relief. When they finished Siphon said "Pagen, but you are the true hero Milo Thatch."

Milo shook his head "I'm nobody important, trust me. I just saved Atlantis and Kida because I knew it was the right thing to do."

Siphon inhaled a deep breath and nodded "Thank you anyway for what you have done for the city."

"You're welcome." Milo smiled. "It was nothing." They both smiled and then bowed to Milo, which Milo felt a bit awkward of him doing that and he didn't know why.

"I have to leave now, Leena is waiting for me outside the palace and I have something very important to ask her."

"Ok, gahmoak!" Milo said and then Siphon left. Milo then remembered what Meison said to Siphon in the cave. That Meison would be willing to kill Leena, because Siphon loved her and that it would break Siphon's heart. Milo already knew what important question Siphon was going to ask Leena. He let out a simple and silent 'aww'.

.A.

Later that day, Kida wasn't allowed to do anything but rest. And she hated it! She wanted to go hunting, or start restoring the city. She wanted to start on her duties as queen, and she couldn't do that just because she was close to dying the day before!

Then she realized that, she was the queen! And that nobody could tell her anything, not even Jani. So after she ate breakfast in her bed. She quickly got up and started changing into a lavender dress and started fixing her hair before putting on her crown. Then there was a loud knock on the door, Kida said "Enter!" And a super ecstatic and cheerful Leena entered the room jumping up and down with Samie behind her who was also smiling.

"Oh Kida! I have some wonderful news and they have made me so happy!" Kida was smiling asking her what the wonderful news were about, but Samie looked at her with concern.

"Kida what are you doing? You are supposed to be resting!"

"Relax, Samie! I feel better already and I think it is wise to start already with my duties as queen. Anyway, what were the news Leena?"

Leena then had a bigger smile on her face "Siphon and I are...engaged!" Kida's eyes were wide and smiled she knew how much Leena loved Siphon and she loved him since a millenia ago "Really?"

"Teeg! I still can not believe it myself!" Then Kida hugged Leena so tight she was so happy for her best friend. "I am so happy for you. I know you will have a very happy life with him, I can tell."

The three girls then all had a group hug, and were suddenly talking about the wedding.

"Oh I can't wait until we are husband and wife, I want the wedding to be perfect!"

"I would be happy to help if you need some help in planning the wedding." Kida said, and Leena smiled.

"Now we only need another man to propose, right Kida?" Samie said and Kida knew what she meant.

"I don't think so Samie, I am queen and well I don't think I will be married to Milo in a long while."

"Well eighter way, there's no hurry." Kida smiled then asked Samie "So do you have someone who you think will propose to you, Samie?" Samie then blushed then looked away "No, I doubt I will ever be married to the man of my dreams..."

"You never know, Samie. Maybe he will arrive when you least expect it..."

"I doubt it, but who knows? Maybe you are right." Samie thought to herself _'Maybe I will see him again...someday I know in my heart he will come back!' _And with that they continued talking about the wedding for a while...

.A.

"Ok Milo, you can do this." He thought to himself. Inside he had no idea how in the world he was going to do this!

Eversince Milo talked to Siphon he was spending his time at the pond, throwing pebbles. He remembered when Kida took him here and made a fool of himself _'Oh i swim pretty girl-pretty good, good swim good I swim pretty good.' _Milo smiled at that memory and blushed _'Milo you fool.'_ He wanted to be with Kida forever, but he was so nervous.

Then he stood "We kissed!" He was smiling in triumph. "I already told her I loved her, and she told me she loved me too! So she will say yes! All I have to do is ask!" Milo headed to the palace, but the closer he got the more nervous he was getting.

Milo was always shy with girls, even with Kida, but it was different with her. Lisa, his ex-girlfriend from more than a year ago, was in a way like Kida but she gave him wings and then she chose the right moment to rip those wings off by running away. He thought Lisa was different but then he knew she was just like every other woman who didn't have class and was never properly educated. That was were his anger left him right after she left, in his heart Lisa would always be a tramp but he was too kind-hearted to have hatred in his soul. But now the past didn't matter he was going to talk to Kida! The woman that he loved, and the woman that loved him back. Finally after walking the long corridor, he saw Kida's room. _'Ok Milo'_ He said to himself. _'You can do this!' _

.A.

Right after Leena and Samie left, Kida was fixing more of her hair and tried to look pretty for Milo. She still smiled to herself at the memory of their kiss. It was so sweet and beautiful. She could still feel his lips on hers, and when she touched them she blushed. That's when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." She said and as she turned around she saw Milo.

"Uh...hi Kida I wanted to talk to you." He said as he entered. Kida smiled then sat down at the edge of her bed "Please, sit."

They both smiled "I see you got out of bed."

"Yes, I just couldn't stand being here. I want to start on rebuilding my city."

Milo smiled "I'm glad. And I will help you." He took hold of her hand and she smiled.

"Kida, I actually came here to ask you something very important."

"You may ask Milo, what is it?"

He then stood up, got on one knee and took hold of her hand once again. Kida was curious on what he was doing because she had never seen this gesture before, he was probably bowing to her since she was the queen.

"Kidagakash Nedahk" In his mind he was impressed he said for the first time her full name and correctly pronounced. "I love you, and you might think of me as a fool for asking but...will you marry me?"

Kida couldn't believe it on what she heard. It was all a dream, she could a happy woman right now. She smiled and quickly hugged him that they both fell to the floor. She then said yes in both English and Atlantean and when she did it made Milo's heart soar.

Then they both got on their knees then Kida asked "Now, as my duty as queen, can I ask you now?"

"Sure." He smiled.

"Milo Thatch, do you wish to be my husband?"

He nodded "Yes I wish to be your husband." Kida smiled then they both got up and hugged, Milo loved the scent of her hair and then they looked at each other and they both shared a long and tender kiss.

.A.

Days passed, and the whole city was happy for the happy couple. Milo and Kida were planning to wed soon. Kida wanted to marry the day before All King's Day which was in less than two months which seemed a good time to get married.

Siphon and Leena decided to wait a bit more to marry. They wanted to wait until the Festival of Arts came by which was in the spring which was going to arrive in a few more months after All King's day.

Those first few days Milo and Kida were busy. Milo was teaching Atlanteans many languages and also how to read and write. While Kida was just rebuilding the city, trying to making it more beautiful than ever. And she wanted Atlantis to be beautiful for her wedding, and she hoped it would be even more beautiful for the wedding of her best friend. It was during these days when Kida was in the outer ring of the city when she realized that she had to see how the egg was doing! She went looking for Milo, who was finishing in teaching his class for the day and they both rushed to the lava river. To their surprise the egg was about to hatch for it was moving and trembling slightly. Kida was getting excited as time passed by and the egg was starting to crack little by little. Then the top of the egg cracked open and the baby lava dog had his tail rolled up to where his head was. He tried to move and as he did he cracked the rest of the egg which caused the shemubin to roll over and he fell to the lava river.

"No!" Milo shouted and went as close as he could get to the river to see if the lava dog was alright, but Kida stopped him.

"Milo, he is alright, he needs it. Just look." Milo then looked back to the lava river and the little obinubesug got out and started to shake the lava from his little body.

"Amazing!" Milo said. Suddenly the lava dog started shrieking so loud that it hurt Milo's ears. Kida then went up to the baby obinubesug and carried it trying to calm it down. "Milo get a rock! Kiyish!" Milo then grabbed a rock that was near and gave it to Kida. Kida put the rock close to the lava dog's mouth, and the obinubesug sniffed it then ate it.

"Interesting" Milo,who had his book bag with him because he had a class earlier, quickly wrote everything in his journal about the birth of a lava dog, their habitat, and their diet. _'They tend to enjoy the warm temperature, and their diet is mainly rocks.'_ As he was writing this down he noticed how motherly Kida looked with the baby lava dog who was now asleep in her arms. _'She will make a good mother someday.'_ Milo smiled then blushed at the thought of his fiancee being one day the mother of his children.

Milo then went up to Kida and kissed her in the cheek, and asked sweetly "Can we keep him?"

Kida smiled "Very well, but what should we name him?"

"Mmmhm, that's hard. Picking a name for an obinubesug." Milo then thought quickly. "How about Obby? It's short for Obinubesug."

"Obby" Kida said as she looked sweetly at the sleeping lava dog. "That is a perfect name."

They took him to the palace and he would usually sleep more than eat. Milo later learned that it was because the infant lava dogs tend to sleep more the first few years, after that they would eat more than they would sleep. Obby would usually sleep for half a day and the whole night, and his favorite place to sleep was the kitchen. Mostly because in the kitchen the fire was there to cook the food so it was warmer for Obby to enjoy. Milo loved Obby and Obby loved him, but seeing Obby made him miss the only thing he had left back in the surface, Fluffy, his cat.

.A.

Time in Atlantis came by quickly, and then the big day happened. The wedding day. Atlanteans were rejoicing for this day, it was the happiest celebration ever. It was a wedding that everybody was going to remember for the rest of their lives.

Kida was in her room trying to put on her wedding dress. It was white with gold, blue, and pink ribbons around her waist. Jani was helping her with the crown, and Kida had the biggest smile on her face.

"I still think this is all a dream, Jani! I never thought I was ever going to get married! And the day has finally arrived!"

"You look just like your mother when she got married..." Jani said.

Kida turned to her "You remember the wedding of my parents?"

Jani nodded "Teeg, your mother was nervous the whole time but that was forgotten when they touched the crystal stone it glowed so bright. We all knew their love was meant to be."

"I wish they were here to celebrate my happiness with me." Kida said sadly.

"But they are child, in spirit." She then fixed Kida's crown and hair, then started to cry. "You will be a wonderful wife, and I know you will have many children with Milo and both of you will be very happy together until the end of time."

Kida then hugged her to calm her down "I know Jani, I know. I love him so much, and he loves me as well."

Jani then wiped her tears away then said to Kida "You were always like a daughter to me, I raised when after your mother left. And now look at me, like a fool, like a mother, she is crying for her daughter who is getting married." Kida hugged her again "You will always be like a mother to me. I love you, Jani!"

"I love you too, child. And I wish you nothing but happiness for the two of you."

After Atlantis was restored, the Atlanteans discovered the submerged library and besides Milo teaching Atlanteans how to be literate he also spent his time in the library ready ancient scrolls. Last night he was trying to read about wedding ceremonies, but only one thing came up it was a scroll that from the day King Kashekim and Queen Maralana got married.

_'Both will accept their vows and To become one royal blood,both shall put their hands on the crystal stone. Which has been guarded for many generations, and it is the connection to the Mother Crystal. This is how the unroyal becomes royal now that they are married to the royal. They will touch the crystal stone and they and their descendants shall be royal...As they will kiss the crystal stone will eighter glow bright or eighter glow dull. If it glows bright their love is a powerful one and it is good sign for a long marriage. If it is dull their love is eighter a weak one or it won't last very long. The kiss of the King and Queen glowed very bright, brighter than the crystal itself, but lasted for a few seconds and then became dull for the rest of the kiss...'_

Milo was not worried mostly about getting married, he was more concerned in being a royal. In being a king! He wasn't ready to be a king! He wasn't born to be one, but Kida told him otherwise. She said he was already loved and respected by the people, and that she was certain he was going to be a good leader.

Now today, was the day. And the ceremony was already starting. He was wearing a white tunic with a gold ribbon that went around his waist. It was going to take place in the main plaza infront of the palace, and he was so nervous he was sweating bullets! _'Grandpa' _He thought to himself_ 'If only you were here...I'm getting married to the most beautiful woman in the whole world! To the Queen of Atlantis, I still can't believe it!'_

He then heard the drums and when he turned around he saw Kida stepping out of the palace, and she looked so beautiful with the long white dress.

Milo never in his life did he think that one day he was going to get married. Now, that moment was today and as he was looking at the woman that he loved approaching to him, he smiled like a fool. She was smiling too and as she went up to him and the priest. Everybody was there to see the wedding the whole city was waiting for. Leena and Siphon, Janie, Samie, the rest of the palace workers and the counselors, the guards, the married, the single, they young and the old. They all knew the love Milo and Kida had was unique and special.

"Citizens of Atlantis! Today is a day not of sadness but of happiness. We are here to celebrate the marriage of our hero Milo James Thatch, and our beloved Queen Kidagakash Nedahk. The Spirits of Atlantis brought us this great man for a reason. To save us from our misery, and to become a great king and a great partner to our princess who is now our Queen. It is not coincedence! It is fate! I have never seen a love so powerful in my life."

While the priest was talking Milo and Kida were holding hands and were smiling at each other.

The priest then turned to Kida and said in Atlantean_ "Will you be forever faithful to your husband, love him, now and forever?"_

"Teeg."

The priest then turned to Milo _"Will you be forever faithful to you wife, love her, now and forever?" _

Milo said in English as he looked at Kida very lovingly "I do."

Kida looked at him very confused "What did you say Milo?"

"Oh, I mean yes! Teeg!" He said and he started to blush.

The priest then said "Brothers and Sisters! Let us rejoice for the new couple!" They all started cheering and clapping.

Then Milo saw a guard carrying something very heavy, then handed it to the priest. "This is the crystal stone, it is a special connection we have with the Mother Crystal. It will turn Milo royal." The priest then made Milo and Kida to hold the crystal stone with both of their hands. When they did the crystal started glowing and it tingled Milo's skin when it did. "From now on your descendants will be royal." The priest looked at Milo "Now your family like parents, sister, brother, niece, nephew, daughter or son from another mate, they are not royal but now they have a special blood that is above all. They are not classified as a sacrifice for the crystal, but now they will forever hold a special connection to the mother crystal."

"Well, I have no one in this world so no one has a connection to the crystal." Milo said and the priest nodded.

"Milo, you are now King of Atlantis." Kida smiled in tears. Then Milo knew what to do next, he slowly leaned in and kissed her. That kiss, in their wedding day, was going to be the most special kiss that will be remembered for thousands and thousands of years. The Crystal Stone was so bright it blinded for a few moments all the citizens of Atlantis that saw the wedding. It made people cry, at how beautiful the kiss was.

When the kiss stopped the crystal stone stopped glowing and all of the people of Atlantis cheered, and they started celebrating the wedding of the newlyweds with music, games, food, and more. Every Atlantean went up to the couple and congratulated them, especially the children who gave flowers to Kida. Milo and Kida danced for most of the festivity until Kida said to Milo "I have a wedding present for you, it is a surprise."

"A surprise, what is it?" Milo asked.

Kida then took him away from the celebration and took him up to the giant statue where Kida took him the day they first met. When they got to the top she said "I want to give you another tour of the city, like I did so the first day we met. I thought it would make our wedding day more special."

Milo then hugged Kida "It is very special, especially with this beautiful view here." They saw the view of the city and it was so beautiful they could see the people celebrating down below.

"When you brought me here the day that we met, I realized that I've never seen something so beautiful in my life before."

"Yes, Atlantis is so beautiful. Especially now that it is restored." Kida said, but Milo looked at her and took hold of her hand. "I wasn't talking about Atlantis."

Kida then smiled then kissed Milo their kiss was short and sweet. "Come we have many place to go."

They went to the pond and catched fireflies, they wanted to swim but it was a bit chilly to go swimming during this season. When they finished they were talking for a while then Kida asked "Milo I need your help with something."

"Your wish is my command" He smiled.

She took him to the dome the one that both of them got to know each other better by asking questions and learning a bit about each other's cultures. He them saw the crashed Ketak and chuckled at the funny memory. It was still standing. "You made this mess, Milo Thatch now I want you to help me get it out of this mess."

"Certaintly." He then helped Kida get the Ketak out of the hole that it crashed on. They lifted the Ketak up and put it gently in the ground it was really heavy so it took a while for Milo to lift it up. From the looks of it there were a few scratches here and there but it still looked ok to drive in. Milo wanted to check it out so he turned it on with his crystal necklace and it worked and started to hover in the air. Milo climbed in while Kida was trying to get the dust off from the back of the Ketak.

Milo then cleared his throat "Where would you like to go, your highness?"

Kida then bit her lip and smiled as she approached to him and whispered behind his ear "To the heavens." She then dragged him out of the vehicle and the Ketak fell again to the floor but both didn't cared. They both fell to the floor and started laughing as they were sitting in the floor lying behind a pillar. Milo had his arms around her still laughing that the Ketak fell and Kida was just smiling. He then looked at her beautiful face and gave her a small peck in the lips. "This has been the best day ever." He said.

"Yes it has." Kida said quietly. "Milo I brought you here, because...I want you to touch me..." Kida was blushing a bright red. Milo didn't understood of what she was referring to, but then it hit him like a ton of bricks and then he started to blush bright red too. "Oh...that...I forgot about that..."

Kida didn't say anything, she remained quiet. "Are you sure that's what you want?"

"Of Course" She said. "We are husband and wife now."

Milo kissed her forehead and then exhaled "I don't want to hurt you."

"You will not. I trust you."

Milo then gave her a short but tender sweet, when he stopped Kida opened her eyes and looked at him. He then leaned in and gave her a long and passionate kiss. They kissed for a long time and they were locked in a tight embrace...

There in a dome where a few months ago two strangers from two different worlds were learning a lot from each other by asking each other questions and learning more about their two different cultures. Those two strangers who later on fell in love were today husband and wife, and now in that dome...they became one...

Milo was tired, and he was breathing heavily afterwards. Kida's head rested on Milo's naked chest and then she shivered. "What's wrong?" Milo asked his voice full of concern.

"I'm cold." He then got her long dress and covered both of their naked bodies so they wouldn't be cold anymore.

She then looked up to him and kissed him "You were wonderful."

"I was so scared in hurting you." Milo said he was still breathing heavily.

"I was scared as well. Now I have no idea why I was, i just didn't know what to expect." Milo kissed her again.

"Now we are truly husband and wife." She smiled.

He smiled "I love you so much Kida."

"I love you too my Milo."

"You know we have to go back they are probably wondering where we are."

"I think they already know Milo. We are married now."

He chuckled then said "Yeah, you're right. You know when we are older we will remember this day and we will be with us forever until the day we die..."

"Forever?" Kida asked.

"Forever, and ever." Milo kissed Kida again, and they made love again in the dome before they went to the palace so they could check up on Obby and start their duties as King and Queen of Atlantis and as husband and wife.

For the rest of his life Milo never regretted of finding Atlantis. He never said nor he never even thought of it, because in all his life his greatest discovery wasn't his dream. His greatest discovery he found in Atlantis was love...

While Kida was searching for an answer for years, she wanted an answer to all of her questions but she found an answer not only to her past but more importantly to her heart...

Two different people...who were looking for something all along found something better in the end...

And that was love...it was love all along...

* * *

**The End?**

**Yup that's right I still need the epilogue...haha xD I hope you guys liked it because I worked really hard on it. I know that 'special' scene sucks I'm just not good with the whole romance thing lol**

**Please Review! And don't worry the Epilogue is going to be updated very soon because unlike this chapter it is very short.**


	12. Epilogue

**A Crystal's Shadow**

**FINALLY! The Epilogue! I'm so excited because now I can start on 'The Young and Adventurous Elisa' which is the sequel to this story. **

**In 'They Young And Adventurous Elisa' new paths will cross, new surprises will arrive, love and hate will arrive and more so stay tuned! **

**Also I know you guys are probably concerned with what happened to me but I'm already healed. My right hand is good as new and now I can type and write even faster now yay! :D**

**Please Review and Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

.A.

After Milo and Kida's wedding, All King's Day happened. Milo and Kida had to raise King Kashekim's King Stone. A stone sculptor did all the work, but Milo as king had to do all the finishing touches. Everybody in the city were there to celebrate the grand celebration of All King's Day.

As Kida approached to the King Stone, she took her crystal necklace and took one breath into it. She placed it close to the King Stone and it started to glow. Suddenly it started to flow up, and everybody was amazed for nobody had seen a King Stone join the Mother Crystal in hundreds and thousands of years.

As Milo was watching with excitement the King Stone, Kida grabbed her husband and took him to the Giant Stone. As they climbed the Giant Stone, the King Stone was elevating higher and higher to join the other ten Kings along with the crystal. When they climbed up Milo and Kida were holding hands. Milo was looking at his wife, she looked so beautiful especially with the new tatoos that colored her beautiful face. Kida said that they were only temporary. The one in her forehead marked her as a new ruler, while the one in her cheek marked her as a new wife.

As Milo was looking at her he noticed that she looked so sad "Kida, what's wrong?"

"I still miss him." She said sadly as she saw the King Stone finally joining the Crystal. She looked down for a moment then looked at him "Will the pain ever go away?"

"Eventually, with time it will." He then hugged her. As she accepted the hug "Is this how you felt when you lost your grandfather and your parents."

"Yes, kind of. With my parents it was different because I was only a little kid and I barely remember them now that i think of it. With grandpa it did hurt a lot, because he was like a father to me and he was always there." He said sadly. "But with time, the pain starts to go away." He looked at her hair that was already longer that he last remembered it.

"He was a great father, and a great king. I just feel sad because I could never understand his decisions as king, I just hope I do in the near future."

Milo looked at Kida "I'm sure you will, your father was a great man."

Kida then kissed him "And you are too."

"I'm nobody important Kida."

"You are too modest, you will make a great king and I will make great Queen as well."

Milo smiled "Well you know what they say, behind every great man there is a great woman by his side."

"Teeg that is true."

All King's Day was the greatest even there was in Atlantis. A few months later the Festival of Arts came and it was celebrate by music and dancing and more. That was when Siphon and Leena got married. A normal Atlantean wedding was a bit different than a royal Atlantean wedding. One thing was that they were not wed by the crystal stone because they were not royals. But their crystal necklaces did glowed when they kissed once they were husband and wife. And Siphon and Leena's did glow very bright for a moment then dulled a little for less than a second then it glowed even brighter again. Leena left her work in the palace to start on her duty as a wife, and then as a mother. Their first child arrived a year later after they married, sometimes Samie would take care of little Topek and he was a really adventurous and crazy little toddler but he was the light of Samie's eyes. Little Topek would always help his Aunt Samie with her duties around the palace, and Milo and Kida would always laugh with every little thing that he would do.

Samie never married, at least not in those years of Atlantean Renaissance. And Jani, well her duty was the palace like always and she worked hard all the time to help out with the city like everybody else.

The city was reborn and everybody was happy in repairing the city like it should be. The city was at peace and the city was never in danger like it was when Rourke tried to steal the crystal...

Or that's what the Atlanteans believed...

In the Volcano everything was full of dry magma rock, and it was like a dead wasteland. But little did people now was that where the dry magma rock was, were little glowing pieces of crystal not seen by the naked eye. And slowly one by one glowed and every little crystal mineral started to form one full crystal. The crystal form of a man. A man who wanted revenge...

And he was not alone...for there was someone else who seeked revenge as well...

_To Be Continued_

_

* * *

_

**Thank You for reading this story! And I'm sorry I put you guys in a giant cliffhanger but if you want to know where the rest of this story leads read 'The Young And Adventurous Elisa'.**

**Special Thanks To:**

**God (because if it wasn't for him saving me, I wouldn't have finished this story).**

**Don Hahn, Gary Trousdale, and Kirk Wise. Because if it wasn't for them this movie would have never happened so they are my inspiration.**

**Also to Michael J. Fox and Cree Summer because they are the greatest voice actors in history! And they made a great job in the movie!**

**Inspiration:**

**The Movie (duh!), and James Newton Howard. And more!**

**This Story Is Dedicated To:**

**Eniphled Amira - because you are one of the greatest Atlantis fans I know! :D**

**Rylew - because I am forever thankful that you review my story.**

**Astra-The-Goddess - because you also review every chapter of my story and I'm thankful also :)**

**And last but not least Onyxclarinet - because in real life you are an awesome friend, and I thank you for your support in everything! P.S. You're the best KH fan that I know! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Atlantis The Lost Empire!**

**Thank you everybody else for reading and reviewing and I hope you guys like 'The Young and Adventurous Elisa' as much as you liked this story.**

**Once again thank you for reading and stay tuned for more stories!**

**-Atlandim :)**


End file.
